


Locked Desires

by Meredy90



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredy90/pseuds/Meredy90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years have passed and the Shinsengumi are back to living their ordinary lives as samurais. With Chizuru no longer disguising herself as a man, she walks through the halls as a woman. Knowing that each captain hold special feelings for her, what happens when desire takes over not only the boys, but even Chizuru as well? Prepare to dwell into the world of lust and desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Lock

**Chapter 1**

Two years had passed after the great war among nations erupted in Japan. After years of bloodshed, the endless wars put to a hault and everyone was spared from a life of agony and depression. With balance finally restored, the Shinsengumi is back to it's peaceful living; such as guarding Kyoto from any unwanted attackers, training men the ways of the samurai and the works.

It was another regular day for Chizuru as she attended the needs of the men who commanded and lead the Shinsengumi. The captains and commanders were seated in their usual meeting room, discussing their regular reports and updates concerning Kyoto. Chizuru quietly entered the room with a tray of freshly made tea, a routine she did daily for her Shinsengumi family. As usual, she was just in time to give out the drinks as Kondou announced the end of their meeting.

"You've definitely mastered the art of making tea, Yukimura-kun!" Kondou commented as he took a long sip from his cup. A satisfied grin was carved on his face as he finished his tea in one gulp.

"Thank you, Kondou-san." Chizuru replied as she began collecting the empty cups from each captain.

As alert as Chizuru was, she remained oblivious on how the captains would look at her. They couldn't be blamed, Chizuru took care of them and in her own little way protected them. But they couldn't deny that they were men as well, and as the years passed by, Chizuru slowly became a wonderful woman. With her true gender revealed, she no longer dressed up as a boy whenever she was in the Shinsengumi premises; instead she wore a pink kimono and had her hair tied up in the traditional shimada hairstyle. It took the boys a while to get used to Chizuru's new appearance, but eventually they preferred the 'female' Chizuru rather than the male one.

Everyone slowly began to exit the room, with a few of them stealing glances at Chizuru as she gathered all the cups on the tray. "Chizuru-chan looks cute doesn't she?" Souji commented with a wolfish grin, receiving a few surprising stares from his fellow Shinsengumi. Kondou, Heisuke and San'nan already went ahead, not noticing that the boys stayed behind and stood outside the meeting room.

"That's a brave thing to say, Souji." Sanosuke teased with a grin as he leaned on the wall.

"I know everyone feels that way, she's so cute I want to eat her up." a devilish smirk crept on Souji's face as he spoke those words, his eyes sparkling with interest.

The atmosphere between the four men slowly became heavy, there were no longer smiles; and this was no longer a joke. It was obvious that Souji declared his intentions openly to all of them, and not only was it a declaration; it was also a warning. The boys gave silent glares at one another, realizing that there were others who shared what they desired. A desire, that none of them plan to easily let go.

"Enough with this nonsense. Everyone, go back to your rooms." Toshizo replied firmly, turning his back on the remaining captains.

"Eh? Why deny it Toshi, you want her just as much as we do."

Toshizo paused, Souji hit the mark. The mahogany haired boy chuckled as he realized that he pierced the target. No matter how much they denied it in public, they could not hide it from the ones who shared what they felt. Deep purple eyes looked back at Souji, with a darkening glare to match. Just as Toshizo was about to reply, Chizuru opened the door; startling everyone.

"Oh, what are you all doing here?" She asked with a puzzled expression as she held the tray in her hands.

They remained silent of a while, the mood suddenly shifting to a less heavy atmosphere. Sanosuke was the first to speak, getting off the wall as he approached Chizuru with his usual smile.

"Nothing for you to worry about Chizuru-chan, we were just discussing our shifts for tomorrow." he lied smoothly.

"Oh I see. Well, if I can be of help to any of you, please do tell me right away!" Chizuru replied enthusiastically, flashing everyone a bright smile before she excused herself.

As the young girl left, the boys decided to leave the conversation where it was and went back to their rooms. Souji sat outside his room, gazing up at the sky as twilight fell. It had been a while since he got to relax like this, ever since the war began he did nothing but fight and fill his world with bloodshed. Before, he thought his life would remain like that forever; until he met Chizuru. Souji slowly closed his eyes, reminiscing the day he first met the girl in the Shinsengumi quarters. She was a bit shy and reckless, but she had a sincere heart that matched her bravery. Although Souji had always found it enjoyable to tease Chizuru often, especially making sarcastic jokes such as telling her he would kill her if she didn't listen to what he said. It even surprised him that she continued to be friendly with him even if he bullied her. Though he wasn't the kind to complain, after all; he loved her.

Souji let out a sigh as he opened his eyes, scratching the back of his head as he stood up.  _You really are something, Chizuru-chan_  he thought, making his way to the room they usually gather together to eat meals. Sliding the door open, everyone was already seated in their respective seats; except three.

"Where did those three run off to?" Souji pointed out, taking his seat next to where Hajime usually sat.

"Ah, Yukimura-kun insisted on making dinner tonight. Saitou-kun and Heisuke are helping her." Kondou replied happily.

"She did?"

Before Kondou could respond, Chizuru opened the door with their meal on her hands. "I'm sorry for the wait." she apologized, entering the room as Heisuke and Hajime follwed her from behind.

The meal she prepared for the evening was roast beef, fried vegetables and rice; with jasmine tea for the beverage. Ever since the Shinsengumi were acknowledged by the society, they were provided with better ingredients for their food; especially beef and pork. Before it was a luxery, now it was cooked on a regular basis. The men looked at their trays with delight as they smelled the aroma of freshly cooked beef.

"This looks delicious Yukimura-kun!" Kondou commented, picking up his chopsticks as he prepared himself to attack the meal before him. Everyone began to prepare themselves as well, with Chizuru approaching Souji to give him his meal.

"I know you have a difficulty in tasting sometimes, so I made the seasoning on yours a bit stronger." She whispered as he smiled at him.

Souji couldn't keep the surprise on his face as he heard what Chizuru said.  _She remembered?_  he thought, knowing that Chizuru had knowledge of his disease when she overheard him discussing with the doctor. He smirked at her, gazing up to meet her chocolate eyes.

"Tell anyone about it and I'll kill you." he whispered teasingly, picking up his bowl of rice and chopsticks.

Dinner with the Shinsengumi was rather lively that evening, everyone was engaging in the conversation as they enjoyed their meals. After years of battle, they finally had the chance to have an ordinary life again. Everyone remained together even after they had finished dinner, talking and catching up with one another. But soon enough, the fun had to be brought to an end.

"Alright everyone, it's getting late. Let's all call it a night. You all need your strength if you want to work hard tomorrow!" Kondou spoke out as he got up.

"Thanks for that wonderful meal Yukimura-kun!" he praised, patting Chizuru on the shoulder.

"Yeah! You really are a great cook, Chizuru-chan!" Heisuke added, grinning at her with satisfaction.

Chizuru couldn't help but blush at their compliments, shyly thanking them for their kind words. As everyone made their way to their rooms, Chizuru was left behind as she cleaned up their trays. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Souji's tray completely free of food. He usually didn't finish his meals since he couldn't exactly taste everything. To see him eating well, it lessens the worry Chizuru had for him. But his mere eating habits weren't enough to bring Chizuru's thoughts at ease, she continued to hold a close eye on Souji's health whenever she would see him.

 _I hope Okita-san is feeling better now_  she thought, bringing the trays to the kitchen as she began washing the dishes.

Souji was laying on his futon, but instead of sleeping; his eyes were wide open. He slowly sat up, trying to calm the discomfort he felt. He was thirsty, it has been a good 3 days since he last quenched his thirst. One secret of the Shinsengumi was that they had the possession of the Ochimizu, a potion that granted a person abilities an oni possessed. But since they are still human, they only obtained the oni's ability to regenerate quickly. Although there was a side effect to that so called "miracle potion". The consumer would experience bloodlust, which causes their hair to turn white and their eyes to turn crimson red; often times the consumer looses self-control and goes out on a frenzy in search for blood. Only a few members of the Shinsengumi had drank this potion, Souji was one of them. He grasped his neck, panting heavily as he fought for his self-control. His eyes were already turning red as he gasped for air.

Chizuru passed by Souji's room, with a tray of tea in her hands. Knowing that often he had trouble sleeping, she usually brings him tea before she goes to bed.

"Excuse me Okita-san, I'm coming in." she said, as she reached for the door.

Souji flinched as he heard her voice,  _No, not now._ he quickly moved away from the door as he leaned on the wall. "Don't come in!" he growled, his panting becoming more heavy; more desperate.

"Okita-san? Are you alright?" Chizuru asked, alertness in her tone.

"Go back to your room Chizuru-chan. I'll kill you if you don't."  _And I'm not kidding this time_ he mentally replied to himself.

Without another word, Chizuru suddenly opened the door; surprising Souji. She stood there before him, gazing at him with worry-filled eyes. Souji was already in his Rasetsu form, his hair silvery white and his eyes bloody crimson. He continued pant as he smirked at Chizuru.

"You never listen do you?" he said, grasping his yukata tightly.

Chizuru didn't respond, but instead closed the door behind her and slowly approached Souji. "Don't come any closer." he warned, the last thing he wanted was to lose his sense of control and attack Chizuru.

"Here Okita-san." Chizuru took out a small blade from her kimono and slashed her palm. Blood slowly started too ooze from her palm, the deep velvet color catching Souji's eyes. He restrained himself, looking away from her palm. "Go back Chizuru." he ordered.

"You said I could help you, so why aren't you letting me?" she reasoned, kneeling in front of him as she offered her blood.

"Tch. Damn it Chizuru!" he growled, grasping her wrist as he sucked the blood on her palm.

His thirst was slowly being quenched as he drank Chizuru's blood. At his Rasetsu state, blood equivalents to water for him; something he drastically needs. The thought of Chizuru going this far to help him, made him yearn for her even more. Souji couldn't help but suck on Chizuru's palm harder, making her flinch as he licked her wound. His hair slowly turned back to it's original mahogany color and his eyes twinkling like emeralds. He gave one final lick on Chizuru's plam before he wiped his lips. They looked at each other in silence for a moment, it was then Chizuru smiled softly at him.

"Do you feel better now Okita-san?"

"You're an idiot Chizuru. I could have literally killed you just now, and you're asking me if I feel better?" Souji replied, glaring at her.

A blush crept on Chizuru's cheeks as she struggled to find a response. "But if you weren't here, I would have probably hurt someone by now."

Chizuru looked at the man she offered her blood to, he was no longer glaring, but smirking instead.

"I'm glad I was of help to you Okita-san, you should rest now." Chizuru said as she motioned to stand up.  _Are you kidding me?_ Souji thought as he bit his lip. Before she could move, Souji pounced on her; putting her arms above her head as he pinned her down the floor.

"O-Okita-san?" she asked in surprise and panic.

"I'm not completely better yet Chizuru-chan. You have to help me with one last thing." Souji whispered in her ear as he trailed his hand up her thigh. He looked at her straight in the eye, his eyes blazing with desire as the young man reached his limit.

"Stop this Okita-san." Chizuru pleaded, struggling to break free from his grasps. Souji only held her wrists tighter as she struggled.  _He's strong_  she thought, falling completely helpless in his arms.

"Be mine, Chizuru. Even just for tonight." he said before taking her lips into his, pouring his desire in one passionate kiss.

 _Okita-san..._  Chizuru thought as she gave in to his feelings, slowly closing her eyes as she accepted his kiss.

 


	2. Second Lock

**Chapter 2**

Souji pulled back from the kiss, leaving Chizuru breatheless. She was flustered all over and was panting softly in his arms. The site of her in this state increased Souji's excitement as he began leaving trails of kisses on her neck. He could feel her flinch as he nibbled her skin, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Relax Chizuru-chan." he muttered, licking down her neck; occasionally sucking it from time to time.

"O-Okita-san... Please... Sto-"

Chizuru's plea was cut off when Souji claimed her lips once again, this time slowly unraveling her obi. As he pulled her obi away, his hands traveled her body; greedily touching every inch of her. Souji nibbled on her bottom lip, trying to let Chizuru open her mouth. He slid his hand up her thigh, making her gasp; an opportunity he took as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Chizuru grasped on his yukata as Souji explored her; his hands touching, caressing, teasing. His sly hands slowly pulled her kimono down, revealing her milky white skin. Souji planted kisses on her shoulder as he nipped his way down to her breasts. Chizuru flinched as she instictively crossed her arms on her chest, her face as red as a tomato because of embarrassment.

"No need to be shy." Souji teased, licking his lips as he pulled her hands away.

Chizuru looked away, closing her eyes shut as Souji gazed upon her. He slowly leaned on her chest, kissing it softly. "You're beautiful, Chizuru-chan." he muttered, lowering her kimono to reveal her naked chest. Without hesitation he placed his lips on one of her breasts, gently sucking it as he took hold of the other one; squeezing it in his palm. His efforts was rewarded with a moan, a sound that made his desires and anticipation rise like crazy. Emerald eyes glanced up the flustered female, slowly being filled with lust as they continued to dwell in the suffocating room of desire.

Chizuru squirmed under his touch, her soft whimpers slowly becoming moans as Okita held her in his expert hands. He slowly moved lower, gliding his hand from her stomach down to the apex of her thighs. He slid his fingers at the side of her underwear, removing it in one swift motion. Chizuru gasped, closing her legs instinctively. Souji smirked mischieviously, leaning close to Chizuru's face as he slipped his hand inbetween her legs.

"No use of being shy, Chizuru-chan." he whispered; forcing his hand through her closed legs.

He managed to slip his middle finger through, gently rubbing her womanhood. Chizuru flinched, the sudden sensation becoming alien to her.  _I feel weird..._  she thought, panting as she slowly lost the strength in her legs. Souji smirked as he took advantage of the situation, he slowly slipped his middle finger inside Chizuru; making her gasp from the sudden entry. As he began to move his finger, Chizuru began to moan softly; bringing more anticipation to Souji as he heard her voice melt in his ears. He pulled his finger out, drawing it to his lips as he licked Chizuru's nectar.

"You taste really sweet, Chizuru-chan." he smirked, positioning himself in front of her.

Chizuru felt him grind against her as Souji made her spread her legs more. She opened her tear-filled eyes as she gazed up at him. He wasn't the Souji she usually saw in the premises; he was now a man before a woman, who wanted to devour her for himself.

"O-Okita-san... I'm scared..." Chizuru whimpered, visibly shaking beneath Souji.

The samurai leaned down on her face, their lips a few inches away from each other. "Don't be scared. Just call my name." he murmured.

As Chizuru looked at him, Souji was heavily panting himself. His eyes were filled with yearning, almost as if he was pleading her to accept him. Chizuru closed her eyes and braced herself for what will happen next. Without any second thoughts, Souji penetrated her; causing Chizuru to yelp in pain as she gripped unto his yukata. He stood still for a while, letting her adapt with the sensation of them being united.

"Call my name Chizuru." Souji panted.

"Okita-san..." she mewled, tightly gripping his sleeves as she tried to get used to the unusual sensation.

Souji leaned down, resting his arms on either side of her head. "My name Chizuru." he demanded, softly biting her earlobe.  _Let me hear you call my name, even just this once_ he thought to himself, continuing to keep still.

"S-Souji." she muttered

"That's my girl."

Souji began to move, keeping his pace steady as he looked down on Chizuru. The girl's tears were dried up and soon it was no longer pleas escaping her mouth, it was moans. He could feel her tightening around him, making him take a sharp intake of breath. Chizuru managed to open her eyes, only to meet with a pair of eyes that were filled with want and need. The sound of her voice, the softeness of her skin, the feeling of her being one with him; it drove Souji to the edge. His pacing became faster, more urgent as Chizuru moaned loader and loader. Beads of sweat trailed down the two bodies as they exchanged body heat, the air around them becoming hotter by the second. Then, Souji was nearing his limit.

"Say my name Chizuru." he hissed in her ear

"Souji...!" she called out, gripping his yukata tighter.

"More..."

"Souji...!"

 _More... Chizuru..Chizuru..Chizuru..!_ he mentally yelled at himself as he stiffened. Chizuru let out a pleasurable cry as she found her release as well, panting heavily as she closed her eyes. The two laid down next to each other, gasping for air. Souji covered themselves with the blanket, as Chizuru rested on his chest. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, the intense intercourse draining her energy completely. Souji quietly looked down at the girl he fell for and apparently claimed for the night. He took a deep sigh as he leaned back and closed his eyes.  _Even if it was just tonight_...

The next day, Souji woke up with Chizuru no longer next to him. He yawned softly, pulling himself to a sitting position as he gazed at the wooden wall in front of him.  _It was just for one night, no big deal._  he thought, slowly getting up as he fixed himself. Souji made his way to the usual meeting place, feeling famished from last night's encounter. He opened the door and found his fellow Shinsengumi already seated, with their breakfast trays in front of them.

"Took you long enough! I'm dying here!" Heisuke ranted as he grabbed his chopsticks.

"Sorry." Souji grunted, taking his seat next to Saitou who was already began eating from his bowl.

"It's rare to see you wake up late, Souji." Kondou stated

"Aah. I just had a decent sleep that's all." he replied, taking a bite from his meal.

"Haha! Well that's good. But don't get too comfortable, I'm warning you." Kondou scolded, already halfway done with his bowl.

As everyone finished their meals, Chizuru casually entered the room; taking the empty trays left by the gentlemen. She caught sight of Souji, who only smirked at her. "Morning, Chizuru-chan."

"G-Good morning, Okita-san." she stuttered, quickly taking the trays and left the room as she greeted the rest of the boys.

So  _it's back to Okita-san..._ Souji thought, closing the door behind him. He found himself cornered by Toshizo, Sanosuke and Saitou as the four men stood outside the meeting room.

"Chizuru-chan's been a little jumpy this morning." Sanosuke stated, as he leaned on the wall. "and I wonder why she came out of your room Souji earlier this morning, care to explain?"

The atmosphere became heavy again, the three samurais giving dark stares at Souji as he gazed back at them. "It's just as you saw."

"Just as I saw?"

Souji gave them a grim smile. "She spent the night with me."

Silence took over as the other three captains swallowed the information in. The first to respond was Saitou, taking out his katana and positioning it at Souji's neck. The two exchanged no words, only cold and sharp glares were their means of communication. Fury was visibly seen in Saitou's eyes, his hand gripping his katana tighter than usual.

"Do it." Souji challenged "You can't change the fact that it already happened."

Just as Saitou was about to move his sword, Toshizo spoke out. "Enough. We heard what we needed to hear, go back to your rooms now."

Saitou regained his composure, removing his blade from Souji's neck as he placed it back into his saya. As the three men were began to walk away, Souji felt a bit more devious today.

"By the way, she really shows a cute face when she's embarrassed." he spoke out, loud enough for only Toshizo to hear. The raven-haired man looked over his shoulder, with a piercing glare aimed at Souji. He kept silent as he looked away and continued to walk down the hall. The silence coming from the vice-captain only meant one thing; he was enraged.

Souji smirked, knowing he ignited a flame of rage within each of his rivals. He looked at the sky, gazing at the clouds as they slowly passed by. Was it wise to start a fight with his fellow captains? It didn't seem to matter now in Souji's opinion, what's done is done.

"You better watch out Chizuru-chan. I don't plan to let them steal you away."


	3. Third Lock

**Chapter 3**

It was another busy day for Toshizo as he wrote down the letters to be sent to the neighboring countries. He sat there in his quarters quietly, dragging his ink-stained brush on the piece of paper. The Shinsengumi had received several proposal letters this past week, dominant of them involving affiliations and surrendering loyalty. Even if the great war had passed, there was no stopping the nations for selfishly attempting to rule over another nation. As he continued on writing, the thought of yesterday's revelation suddenly flashed back on his mind.

_It's just as you saw..._

Toshizo immediately stopped moving his brush, the ink seeping into the paper forming a black spot. But at the moment he could care less about the papers; the thought of Chizuru being in another man's arms was already enough to bring him to the edge of his of his temper. The vice-captain had kept his feelings in check to avoid any inconvenient setbacks; but apparently that tactic backfired on him. The samurai stood up, leaving the documents on the table as he walked out of his room. Approaching the meeting room, he was greeted by a drenched Chizuru who was holding a towel in her hands.

"Yukimura..." he began, raising a brow as he gazed upon the soaking girl.

"U-Uhm... I played with the kids today..." Chizuru began, stuttering as she gave off an awkward laugh.

Toshizo shook his head and let out a sigh. "Come."

The raven-haired man took Chizuru by the wrist, leading her to her quarters. They entered her room casually, with Toshizo closing the door behind him as he knelt behind Chizuru. He took hold of the towel, rubbing it against her head as he slowly dried her hair.

"H-Hijikata-san... you don't have to do this. I can do this by myself." she muttered, a slow blush creeping unto her face.

"It's fine. You'll get a cold if you don't dry yourself." Toshizo responded, gazing down at the bare skin that was peeking out of her kimono. As he set his eyes on her skin, Souji's words haunted him once again. " _She spent the night with me."_

Without warning, the young man suddenly embraced Chizuru from behind; startling her. "Hijikata-san? What...What's wrong?" she stammered, feeling his strong arms wrapping around her small body.

"Where did he touch you..." Toshizo hissed against her ear, making her yelp.

"What are you talking about Hijikata-san?"

"Okita, Souji."

Stating his mere name made Toshizo want to kill him right then and there. After years of trying to keep Chizuru off their hands; the effort was wasted with that one encounter. Chizuru gasped as she heard Souji's name escape Toshizo's lips.  _He knows?_  she thought, clenching her hands into fists before she slowly touched Toshizo's hand.

"What happened with Okita-san was..."

Before Chizuru could explain, she found herself suddenly pinned down on the floor. Two deep purple eyes were looking down at her, full of anger and hate. "So it did happen."  _He touched you before I could._ Toshizo thought, gripping Chizuru's wrists tighter as he locked gazes with her.

"It hurts Hijikata-san..." Chizuru whimpered, squirming her arms from his grasps. "What happened between me and Okita-san was nothing...!"

"He touched what was mine. I couldn't possible forgive him." as he spoke those words, he let Chizuru go; standing up to approach the dresser. The samurai took out a new kimono from the drawer, placing it next to the futon.

"Hijikata-san I..."

"Change your clothes. I will see you during lunch." Toshizo's voice was his usual authorative tone, a tone he didn't usually use on Chizuru. But today wasn't a pleasant day for the vice-captain, and as the hours go by, his patience was wearing thin.

Toshizo attempted to distract himself with work as he arrived in his room, the stack of papers still where he last placed them. As he sat down, he took hold of the document with the large black spot on the paper. The captain sighed, crumpling the paper as he took out a new one from his drawers. He took hold of his brush as he dabbed it unto the ink, slowly brushing it on the blank paper. Toshizo worked quietly in his quarters, trying to make the most of his temporary distraction.

The rest of day was nothing but silence between Toshizo and Chizuru, even during meals he would ignore her and sit quietly beside Kondou as he ate from his bowl. With everyone finishing their food, Chizuru began taking their trays. The rest of the Shinsengumi already left for their quarters, leaving Chizuru alone with the captain. As she approached Toshizo, their eyes met for a moment; but the raven-haired male only looked away and stood up from his seat. Chizuru looked down, taking his tray with trembling hands.  _Does he hate me?_  she thought, rising up as she excused herself. The young brunette left the room, leaving Toshizo alone as he listened to the tapping of her feet on the wooden floor.

"Forgive me." Toshizo spoke out, making his way to his quarters. He soon stopped on his tracks when he saw Souji sitting alone. Two jade orbs looked up at him, a wolfish grin forming on Souji's lips as he acknowledges Toshizo's presence.

"Good evening, vice-captain." he greeted, with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Chizuru-chan's been a little down, I was planning on visiting her tonight to cheer her up."

The words he spoke were acid to Toshizo's ears. The samurai glared at the man before him, his purple eyes glowing softly from the moon's soft rays. "Be aware of your words Okita." the vice-captain responded, walking passed him. As Toshizo walked away, he could hear the faint chuckle coming from Souji. There are times he would lengthen his patience with Souji's arrogance, but he crossed the line when he got involved with Chizuru.

"Ara, looks like the captain finally got angry." Soujo spoke out, looking up at the sky.

 _I wonder how long the others will keep lying to themselves?_  he thought, knowing that the other two shared the same emotions as well. Ever since he had told them that something had happened between him and Chizuru, the rest of the boys were shaken. But instead of backing down, it served as their go signal; they weren't holding back anymore.  _Control no longer exists if it's Chizuru._  The mahogany-haired male stood up, hiding his hands inside his yukata. Souji smirked at himself, his usual mishievous look etched on his face as he entered his room.

Toshizo stopped in front of his room, and just as he was about to open the door; he took his hand back and headed toward the corridors again. The captain has reached his limit, control no longer mattered; he wanted to take Chizuru back, to claim what was his. The thought of another man holding her in their arms was a bitter thought Toshizo didn't want to dwell in. He had kept his feelings for too long, and it was time for him to surrender.

He opened the door of Chizuru's room quietly, catching sight of the girl in her futon; sleeping. He quietly shut the door behind him, approaching the sleeping maiden. Slowly, he positioned himself on top of her; making Chizuru squirm as she moved about beneath him. Chocolate eyes fluttered open, widening as they set upon Toshizo.

"H-Hijikata-san?!" Chizuru yelped, making Toshizo cover her mouth.

"Quiet Chizuru."

The sudden use of her first name made Chizuru pause for a moment as she calmed herself. Sensing that she was relaxing, Toshizo removed his hand from her mouth. The man leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I'm angry. I don't like the fact Souji touched you, but there's nothing I can do about it now." he murmured, making Chizuru blush.

"Please forget about it Hijikata-san..." she responded, pulling her blanket over her lips.

"How can I?" Toshizo opened his eyes, locking gazes with Chizuru.

"Where does your heart belong Chizuru?"

Bathump. Chizuru could feel her heartbeat increase in its rhythm as her face slowly began to become more flustered by the minute.  _You already know where it belongs to..._  she thought, pushing the blanket off herself; the fabric resting on her waist.

"It has always belonged to Hijikata-san..." she whispered, shyly look at the side.

"Then, let me take back what's mine."

The words slipped through his tongue like silk as he whispered in Chizuru's ear. The girl shuddered from his words, softly trembling beneath him. "But Hijikita-san..."

"I will not share what is mine."

 _Mine._  The word echoed in Chizuru's mind, it was a simple word but it made her feel incredibly happy. She had feelings for Toshizo ever since he accepted her into the Shinsengumi, and ever since then she has always had that wish that he would love her back. To have that wish finally granted, it was like a dream. Chizuru slowly lifted her arms, wrapping them around Toshizo's neck as she pulled herself to a sitting position; embracing him lightly.

"I have always loved Hijikata-san... always." she muttered against his ear, making Toshizo pull her into his arms.  _That's what I have always wanted to hear_. He thought, pulling back from their embrace as he lifted her chin. They looked at one another, their eyes sharing the same desire. As Chizuru looked into Toshizo's eyes, she slowly saw the raw passion that was emerging from his gaze. A passion that slowly transformed into something else.

"Chizuru, from now on; be mine."

The two hugged each other tightly as their lips met, exchanging a passionate kiss. The kiss continued on as they indulged themselves with one another; feeling and tasting. Toshizo slowly laid Chizuru down on the futon, pulling away from the kiss. They both stayed there breatheless, with the samurai gazing down at the woman he had loved for so long. The day finally came, he could claim what was rightfully his.


	4. Fourth Lock

**Chapter 4**

Toshizo lightly nibbled on Chizuru's lower lip, making her gasp as he took this chance to let his tongue wonder around her mouth. The kiss continued to escalate to a higher sensation, as the air around them slowly became raw and hot. Toshizo pulled Chizuru unto his lap, making her straddle on top of him as he deepened their kiss. He swiftly unraveled her obi, throwing it to the side as he cupped her face. Chizuru could feel how needy Toshizo's hands were moving around her body, the thin fabric of her kimono making his slightest touches send shivers down her spine. The way she was feeling now was different compared to the time she was with Souji, she could feel herself wanting more of Toshizo's touch; becoming more and more impatient as time passed.

Slowly he ran his ringers down the nape of her neck to her bare shoulder, tugging her kimono down to reveal the voluptuous white skin underneath the thin fabric. "The things you hide beneath your clothes, Chizuru." Toshizo murmured against her lips as he pulled back.

He trailed kisses down her neck as he occasionally nipped on her soft flesh; earning a soft moan from her on each one. His hands weren't far behind from exploring the sweet delights that awaited his touch. She gasped softly, feeling his warm hand cupping her breast as he squeezed it gently. Toshizo gave an approving groan, her size fitted his palm perfectly. He nuzzled on her neck as he inhaled her infatuating scent; moving his other hand down to the apex of her thighs.

Chizuru flinched as she felt him touch her 'there'. It was odd that she was hesitant before, but as she locked gazes with Toshizo; she couldn't defy him one bit. This was the first time she gave complete submission to someone, he was barely speaking yet every touch was enough to serve as his commands. He began to rub her gently, moving his long fingers in a steady motion as he took one of her breasts into his lips. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she wrapped her arms around him, his stimulation becoming more overwhelming as he continued to touch her. The samurai continued to suckle her gently, taking his time to savor the delicacy before him. Bit by bit their breathing slowly became more heavier, making both their excitement reach its peak.

Toshizo laid the the flustered Chizuru down her futon, her cheeks red as tsubaki flowers as he gazed down on her. The girl couldn't help but study him, his muscular built, lean shoulders and beautifully sculpted cheek bones made him appear like a god before her. Her chocolate eyes wondered around his body, making her desire to touch him unbearable. She reached up to him, slipping her hand in his yukata to feel his well sculpted chest. "I want to see you too." she whispered out of breath.

He complied immediately, slipping out of his yukata to reveal his half-nakedness before her. Chizuru shyly placed her hands on his chest, gazing up at him as if to ask for his permission. "Go on. Do what you like." he murmured, closing his eyes. She positioned him to a sitting position, letting her hands explore the wonders that awaited them. She could hear his sharp intake of breathe as she moved her hands over his chest, to his back and moving them down to his abdomen. "Chizuru."

She gave a soft yelp when Toshizo grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her back down on the futon. "Hijikata-san..."

His lips found hers as he positioned himself in-between her legs. His fingers caressed her thigh lightly, making it's way to her secret place. He slipped two fingers into her with ease, earning a moan as he began pumping his fingers back and forth. Chizuru squirmed under him, slightly raising her hips in response to him. A slow smile was carved on Toshizo's lips as he pulled his fingers out, sucking on them to taste her sweet juices.  _Not enough_ he thought, moving lower and lower on her body.

Suddenly realizing his intention, Chizuru put her legs together. "No, definitely not there!" she could feel her entire face turning red with embarrassment, not daring to look at Toshizo.

"Chizuru." he said firmly, running his fingers up and down her leg.

Strangely enough, Toshizo found himself very patient in taking Chizuru. He was expecting himself to lose all focus and just take her the moment he pinned her down; but it seemed he wanted to savor this. The way their pacing was so slow, so precise and so erotic just brought more thrill to him.

Chizuru slowly diverted her gaze to the man who looked back at her with lust filled eyes.  _Why can't I resist him?_  she pondered to herself, shyly opening her legs as she admitted defeat.

The raven-haired man leaned forward in-between her legs, gently sucking her inner thigh as he inched closer and closer toward the main course. With one swift movement, he kissed the most intimate part of her body; giving her a glimpse of what pleasure awaited her. Her moans became louder and louder as Toshizo continued to feast on her. It was as though she was his favorite dessert that he couldn't stop flicking his tongue at. Each flick of his tongue brought Chizuru closer to the edge.

 _This is too much... if he keeps licking me there.. I'll..!_ Her hands reached down towards his head, fingers treading through his long, silky hair, that was no longer in its usual ponytail. He could sense she was nearing her limit, the way her legs slowly began to stiffen was a sign she was at her peak.

"Hijikata-san...!"

With one final flick of his tongue, Chizuru was brought to an unfamiliar place. Her legs stiffened around him as she felt herself being consumed by pleasure. It was a completely different experience for her, but it felt good; oh so good.

Toshizo positioned himself on top of Chizuru as he watched her panting face. She looked completely delectable with her flustered appearance as she panted softly. He took this chance to slowly ease himself into her, his breathing quickening as he felt her walls tightening around him. Chizuru wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping as he entered her. As he continued to bury himself lower, she whimpered softly on his neck; her voice becoming music to his ears. They stayed still for a while, laying in silence as they savored the feeling of their unity. For so long they have waited for this moment, and now this long awaited wish was finally granted.

"I'm going to move Chizuru." he muttered huskily, gaining a nod from the woman he held in his arms.

He began in a slow pace, letting Chizuru get used with his intrusion. It was a heavenly sensation for the both of them, each thrust becoming more pleasurable by the second. This was something Chizuru didn't experience with Souji, it couldn't compare to the feeling of being held in the arms of the one you loved.  _I'm one with Hijikata-san..._  she thought quietly to herself, embracing his love as he offered it to her.

She was twitching beneath him, he could feel her squirm as he thrusted himself into her. His breathing became ragged as he continued to gaze upon her lust-filled face.

"You're so sensitive Chizuru. I might just break you." he groaned softly.

"H-Hijikata-san...-"

Chizuru's reply was cut off when Toshizo suddenly increased his pacing, making her moan with pleasure as the intensity increased. They were building, climbing up the ladder of ectasy in a fast rate. Her moans become louder as he continued his rough treatment. Her nails digging unto his back as she accepted him completely. With one final thrust, they both stiffened.

She could feel his seed pouring into her as they looked at each other breathless. He plopped on top of her, heavily panting as he felt her arms wrap around him.

"I love you... Hijikata-san..." Chizuru murmured.

"As do I, Chizuru."

They sealed their love with one last kiss; laying next to each other as the entered the world of slumber.

Chizuru opened her eyes slowly, yawning as she rubbed her eyes.  _Last night... it was a like a dream..._  her eyes widened when she realized what she thought about. She immediately sat up and looked beside her; only to see an empty space next to her.  _Don't tell me..._

"Calm down, I'm here." a low husky voice said, making Chizuru flinch with surprise.

Looking at the door, there before her was the man who embraced her in his arms. All dressed in his usual yukata with his hair tied neatly in a ponytail. "What time is it?" Chizuru asked.

"It's about time for lunch. I told them you were tired that's why you slept in." he replied as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh..."  _It wasn't a dream then.. me and Hijikata-san..._  Chizuru couldn't help but giggle softly at herself.

Toshizo glanced at her, giving a satisfied smile as he approached her. "Hurry up and take a bath."

"Ah, you're right."

Just as she was about to stand, Toshizo hugged her from behind. "Hijikata-"

"You're finally mine." he whispered in her ear, his arms tightening around her tiny waist.

Chizuru's cheeks slowly began reddening as she heard those words leave his mouth. Yet it was the words that made her feel so happy.

"I'll go prepare myself now. Tell them they can eat ahead."

She excused herself, leaving the room as she headed toward the baths. The samurai sighed, a small smile carved on his lips as he walked to the Shinsengumi's usual meeting place. Last night was a big leap forward between Chizuru and Toshizo's relationship, but it didn't seem to be all hearts and flowers at the moment.  _I have to keep an eye on Okita._  he thought quietly, pushing the door to the side as he entered the room.  _But there's also two more I have to keep an eye on._

He gazed upon the room, the captains were seated on their respective seats; preparing themselves to begin their lunch.

"Where's Yukimura-kun?" Kondou asked

"She just woke up. She told me that we should eat ahead." Toshizo replied smoothly, taking hold of his chopsticks.

"Ah, is that so? Well then, time to eat!"

Their meal together was the same as usual, but the exchange of looks were different. As everyone finished up their dishes, Chizuru entered the room to gather their empty bowls. Her hair was still damp when she greeted them, an obvious sign she just came from the bath. The samurais greeted her as they exited the room, sharing a few laughs on their way out.

The moment the door was closed, it was then the atmosphere became heavy once again. "You know he did something to her right?" Souji stated to his indigo-haired companion.

Saitou looked back at him, but gave no response. "Even if he's someone you respect, it doesn't change the fact you want what he has isn't it?"

That pierced Saitou's heart like a blade, his admiration to Toshizo was indeed undeniable. But his feelings for Chizuru, was something he couldn't deny as well. Saitou quietly walked away, not bothering to give Souji a reply; making the samurai smirk at his response.

"You're at your limit too huh? Saitou."


	5. Fifth Lock

**Chapter 5**

The Shisengumi were gathered in their usual meeting place, the captains taking their respective positions as Kondou lead the meeting. Everyone remained attentive as Chizuru sat at the corner of the room, observing their discussion. Kondou had called for an urgent meeting as news came that there was a murder case in Shimabara, the courtesan district of Kyoto. What took their attention was, a few members of the Shinsengumi were among the victims of the tragedy. The room remained silent as Kondou prepared his announcement, the commander let out a deep sigh of grief.

"There is an unknown murderer on the loose in Shimabara. The murderer was reported to have killed a foreign traveller who visited the tea house." Kondou began shaking his head as he continued.

"There were a few of our men on patrol that evening, however..." the commander paused, closing his eyes as his face expressed heavy remorse.

Chizuru clenched her hands together, her heart tightened as Kondou gave them the news. The rest of the captains were aware of what had happened without Kondou finishing his statement. When the commander gave an expression like that, it was a sign that they had lost not only allies but brothers as well.

"How many did we lost?" Toshizo asked, breaking the silence.

"We lost three men last night." Kondou replied, opening his eyes as he gazed upon his captains. "We were requested to guard the tea house and possibly catch the suspect if he ever strikes again."

"How will we know we got the right guy?" Souji cut in, obviously prepared to avenge his fallen comrades.

"The witnesses claimed he was a tall man, very quick and was skillful with his blade. Everything happened too fast, the only thing they could remember was that he had white hair."

The captains immediately stiffened, including Chizuru. Everyone was aware of the effects of the ochimizu, and no human could possess white hair not unless they themselves have drank the potion. Several thoughts wondered in Chizuru's mind, if he was a human under the influence of the ochimizu, they would usually submit to the bloodlust. But if he had full control of himself...  _Don't tell me he was a..._

The meeting continued on for the next few hours, the captains plotting out a scheme on how they can discretely capture the suspect. Much to Toshizo's disapproval, Chizuru was given a role for the said mission. After the meeting, Toshizo instructed Chizuru to meet him in his quarters, obviously not pleased with the decision of his fellow captains.

"You don't need to do this, Chizuru." Toshizo said seriously, his face showing signs of complete displeasure.

"Don't worry about me Hijikata-san. I want to do all that I can to help." The young girl replied, determined to do her role and succeed.

The task given to her wasn't entirely dangerous as she was requested to become a spy inside the tea house. However, we were talking about the Shimabara district, a district that catered to not only geishas but even prostitutes. Of course, everyone dismissed the idea of turning Chizuru into a prostitute, instead she was to be a maiko who will serve the guests. But as harmless as her job was, the boys weren't entirely happy when they realized Chizuru had to entertain male guests during her mission.

Chizuru gave a light giggle as she caught Toshizo's disapproving expression staring back at her. "I'll be okay. Hajime-san will be with me, so you don't need to worry too much." she reasoned, knowing full well that Saitou was indeed a trustworthy bodyguard.

The vice captain sighed in defeated, pulling Chizuru into a hug. He knew that once she set her mind unto something, she wouldn't easily back out on it. "Just be careful." he said, kissing her forehead.

Chizuru couldn't help but smile, her cheeks becoming a light shade of pink as she snuggled against Toshizo. She always felt protected whenever she was in his arms, it made her feel at ease. To think Toshizo was taken as the "Demon of the Shinsengumi" he actually had his own soft spots as well.

It was finally time to execute their plan. The Shinsengumi prepared themselves, taking their swords as they made their way to the tea house. As they were walking, Souji walked beside Toshizo with his hands behind his back.

"Where's Chizuru-chan?" he asked, earning a suspicious stare from Toshizo.

"She's already in the tea house." The captain replied, not wanting to dwell in this conversation.

"Oh? Alone?" Souji had a teasing tone as he asked this, his mischievous grin present.

"No, Saitou is with her. Why are you suddenly asking about Chizuru?" Toshizo questioned, his tone a bit more serious this time.

"Oh nothing, captain. Just wanted to make sure she was safe. Wouldn't want Chizuru-chan to be eaten by the wolves. But she's in good hands, it's Saitou we're talking about." the samurai had a smile on his face as he said this, which irked Toshizo.  _What are you playing at Okita?_  he thought, becoming a bit anxious for Chizuru. He didn't like how Okita was implying something on him, but if he was, Toshizo would see to it his little games would come to an end.

"You're all done Yukimura-san." Kimigiku said as she placed the final hair ornament on Chizuru's hair. Thanks to Senhime's help, Kimigiku agreed on helping Chizuru to blend in with the rest of the servers as she did her mission. Kimigiku walked out of the changing room, noticing Saitou standing watch near the entrance.

"She's ready." the oni said, taking Saitou's attention as he turned around. The samurai caught his breath, his eyes locked on Chizuru as she came out of the room. She was dressed like a maiko, her hair was tied up and decorated with beautiful ornaments and she wore a fine kimono with delicate designs that matched her personality perfectly. For a moment, Saitou was at loss for words. He had gotten used in seeing Chizuru in the usual attire she wore in their dojo, to see her all dressed up like this almost made him not recognize her. He could feel his heart thumping a bit louder than usual. Was he nervous? He wasn't sure, but it was only Chizuru who got him in this state.

"How do I look, Hajime-san?" Chizuru asked with a blush, the embarrassment present in her face. The man stood silent for a while, unable to speak.  _Oh, Hajime-san might not be into this kind of thing..._  she thought, remembering that Saitou was the quiet one among the captains. But as she was about to dismiss her question, Saitou cut her off.

"You look beautiful, Chizuru."

Chizuru's face reddened as he complimented her. It didn't particularly help that he said that with a straight expression, it made her think that was she was overthinking his compliment.

"T-Thank you, Hajime-san!" she responded, bowing before him.

"We don't have much time. Follow me, I know where the culprit will most likely strike next." Kimigiku added in, breaking the moment between Chizuru and Saitou as she reminded them they were still on a mission.

Kimigiku lead them to a grand room with a few customers present inside, dominantly appeared to be businessmen who travelled to Kyoto to make deals with the local merchants. The oni paused and looked back at them, her tone serious.

"That man in the grey hakama is said to be the next target. He is a businessman from the south who's rumored to be selling foreign medicine." Kimigiku gave a light bow as she motioned to leave.

"I will attend to the customer that's sitting next to him. You will serve him personally, Yukimura-san." she instructed, earning a nod from Chizuru.

From then on, the plan was put into action. The plan was going smoothly so far, there were no signs of suspicious activity inside the tea room. As the guests made their leave, Chizuru bowed in front of Kimigiku.

"Thank you for your help, Kimigiku-san." she said happily.

"You're welcome, Yukimura-san. I will take my leave now." The oni bid them farewell as she disappeared into the corridor, leaving Saitou and Chizuru alone in the empty room.

"What should we do? The suspect didn't come." Chizuru said, a little disappointed that the plan wasn't a complete success.

"It's too soon to assume." Saitou replied, looking around the room. "It's outcomes like these you should be more cautious about."

This made Chizuru tense up, Saitou was right, it was too soon to make an assumption. Suddenly, a loud thud came from the entrance of the room. A shadow was slowly making it's way to the entrance. Saitou immediately pulled Chizuru towards the stage, letting her hide behind it. "Be silent." he instructed, keeping watch of the door. Chizuru nodded, putting a hand over her lips as she nervously looked at Saitou. As it slowly opened, Saitou took hold of his blade, getting ready to attack. When he was just about to jump out, it was only a caretaker who opened the door.

"All clear here." The man called out, closing the door as he finished inspecting the room.

Saitou let out a soft sigh, letting go of his grip on his sword. "It was a false alarm." he said, turning to Chizuru. To his surprise, she took hold of his sleeve, her expression showing signs of relief and at the same time fear.

"For a moment I was really scared." She admitted. Even if she was a skilled in her own right, Chizuru was still a woman after all. What if it wasn't the caretaker who entered? How would she react by then? Saitou stiffened for a moment, not sure on what to do. Seeing her like this pulled a string in his heart, making him want to protect her always. The samurai closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.  _Forgive me, Hijikata-sama._  With one swift movement, Saitou pulled Chizuru to a tight hug, surprising her.

"H-Hajime-san?" she said, taken aback by his sudden action.

"I need to tell you something, Chizuru." Saitou replied, nuzzling against her neck.

He knew he would probably face the consequences after this, but he couldn't deny it anymore. As silent as he was, Saitou was a passionate man who thought of others before himself. But this was one of the rare moments that for once, he wanted to be selfish. His embraced tightened as he held Chizuru in his arms, an embrace he had wanted for so long. It was a battle between his feelings and his reasoning. But at this moment, Saitou was no longer a captain of the Shinsengumi, he was an ordinary man who was in love with the woman in his arms.


	6. Sixth Lock

**Chapter 6**

"Saitou-san?" Chizuru asked, taken aback by the samurai's words. She could feel his arms tighten around her, his breath hot against her neck. She could feel her cheeks becoming hot as the intimacy between them remained for a while, no words were exchanged. Slowly, Saitou pulled away from the embrace. He looked at Chizuru, the same brown eyes that had always looked back at him ever since they met at the Shinsengumi quarters. Chizuru was different now, she looked different, she was different.  _Have you always been this beautiful?_  Saitou thought, straightening himself before the maiko.

"Yukimura, I have something to say." He began, trying to remain cool and collected. "What is it, Saitou-san?"

The samurai let out a deep sigh. "The kimono suits you perfectly." He said, pausing for a while to wait for a response. Chizuru couldn't help but blush at his sudden compliment, fidgeting as she struggled to give a response.  _Saying something like that... all of the sudden._  She panicked a bit, Saitou was known to be one of the most serious commanders in the Shinsengumi. One could never expect him saying such words. After what seemed like hours, Chizuru brought herself to speak.

"T-Thank you, Saitou-san." She replied softly, avoiding the velvet orbs that gazed upon her. "I've been wanting to say this to you for quite a while..." Saitou added, a light trail of pink appearing on his cheeks. He closed his eyes for a bit, as if he was putting things in order within himself. He had never been put in this kind of situation before. You may throw him in a war, but never in front of a woman. It was an odd feeling really; it was like he was completely lost.

"Seeing you in that attire makes me quite nervous." This made Chizuru's face heat up even more. She turned towards him, motioning to respond. "S-Saitou-san, I think we can talk about this later-"

"No, it won't be the same." Saitou immediately retorted, grabbing hold of Chizuru's hand. "S-Saitou-san..."

"Yukimura... I've always-"

Before he could finish his sentence, voices began to echo in the hallway. It was the sound of geisha talking, their voices becoming more audible as they approached the room. "Saitou-"

Out of nowhere, the samurai did something that no one expected him to do. He kissed her. Chizuru froze, taken by surprise of Saitou's sudden gesture. It was hard to explain, she knew she should have pushed him away. But why did he make her heart race so much?  _I like Hijikata-san, but..._  Chizuru closed her eyes, accepting and returning her commander's advances. It was a different kiss altogether. It wasn't forceful like Souji's, it wasn't possessive like Toshizo's either. It was a kiss of a different kind. One that was tender, soft and cautious. It was like Saitou was afraid that he might ruin her, yet he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

The voices of the geisha became clearer now, they were passing by the room in a steady pace. They were chuckling and gossiping, the sound of sake bottles clacking against the tray as they moved. As Saitou pulled back briefly, Chizuru opened her mouth to speak. "Saitou-"

Again she was cut off by another kiss. "They will hear you if you speak, Yukimura." Then their lips met again, but this time Chizuru found herself on the floor; her beautiful kimono sprawling beneath her. The voices began to fade into the background, until silence took over the room. The two continued to exchange kisses, until Saitou pulled back to gaze upon a breathless Chizuru.

"It seems like talking is not sufficient." He began, his hands gliding across her cheek and slowly slithered down to her neck. "I will show you what I want to say, Chizuru."

 _He said my name_...the young woman could see the change in the samurai's eyes. They were becoming dark, eyes that were expressing so much love and want. Then, he leaned closer until his lips kissed her cheek. A hand cupped Chizuru's face as Saitou showered her with feather-like kisses. On her forehead, her nose, her eyes, almost every inch of her face.  _He's so gentle_ she thought, the sensation of his tender touches exciting her.

Chizuru heard the telltale sound of fabric sliding against one another, her obi loosening its tight hug around her stomach. Saitou didn't talk much, however he never stopped moving. His hands wandered, leaving lingering touches on different parts of her skin. His lips, Chizuru felt like she could just melt from them. He kissed her neck, her collar bone and then her shoulder. He nipped on the tender skin, earning a soft gasp from Chizuru.  _What a nice sound she makes_  Saitou thought, his skilful hands finding their way to Chizuru's main kimono. Just as Saitou was quick with the sword, so were his hands when they yearned for something to touch.

He slipped his hand underneath Chizuru's kimono, gently cupping her breast before squeezing it. "Ah! Saitou-san..." she mewled, her cheeks stained in red. There was something the way he touched her, that made it feel so much more exciting. Was it because he was more conservative? Or was it because this was what Chizuru wanted?

Quietly, Saitou slid the kimono off her shoulders, revealing Chizuru's bare chest. She looked away, embarrassment taking a hold of her. "Please don't stare at me." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"You're beautiful, Chizuru." Without another word, Saitou leaned in to kiss the tip of her breast before taking it into his mouth. Chizuru let out a moan, her hands running through his raven hair as he suckled her. "S-Saitou-san..! Ah!"

He slipped his hand beneath her, caressing her bare back as he began to move lower and lower. It was painfully delightful, this slow and torturous thing Saitou was doing. He was taking his time, having his fill of her with each move he made. She felt so soft, so smooth and delicate.  _Like holding a flower_  the samurai observed, licking Chizuru's stomach as he moved lower.

Instinctively Chizuru kept her legs closed, which slightly startled Saitou. He paused for a moment, looking at the flustered maiko. "Do I scare you, Chizuru?"

His words tugged her heart in the warmest way. She looked like she was about to cry, completely overwhelmed with his words and touch.  _Don't say things like that!_  She thought, her quivering lips opening slightly as she spoke.

"N-No..."

A small yet satisfied smile lurked on Saitou's lips. "Then please." He was looking straight at her, their eyes meeting. Chizuru didn't know what to do anymore, she knew she shouldn't continue but she couldn't bring herself to deny Saitou. In his arms, she felt it; love. She felt so much of it that it was driving her insane. He was gently caressing her thigh, patiently waiting for her to grant him his request. Even in this situation, Saitou remained to be a man of so little words, but they meant so much.

Hesitantly, Chizuru parted her legs. Saitou gave a light nod, as if to acknowledge her obedience. A kiss on the knee, to the inner thigh and little by little he was drawing near to her most sensitive place. After what seemed to be hours of long teasing, he kissed her 'there'. Chizuru let out a moan, covering her lips as she did so.  _If I'll be noisy... people will hear._

But hiding her muffled moans became more challenging as Saitou began to kiss her more intensely. She was building up, rising to that ever sweet peak. Chizuru could feel Saitou's tongue moving, flicking and tasting her. Urging her more and more to release that nectar he has been dying to taste.  _I can't...!_

Chizuru stiffened, raising her hips as she reached her climax. She panted heavily, her head spinning and her view a blur. Saitou licked his lips, positioning himself in between her legs. They weren't quite done yet.

He has been aching to touch her for so long, to completely feel her.  _A grave punishment awaits me_  Saitou mentally reminded himself. He was touching something he wasn't supposed to touch. But the more he thought about taking Chizuru away, his desire to be filled of her only grew. He loosened his robe, revealing his well-built torso. The sleeves pooled over his hands as he leaned over her, whispering into her ear.

"May I?"

Chizuru closed her eyes, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. It was a sign, she gave him permission. She could feel his member entering her achingly slowly, going further and further until he completely filled her up. "Ahn..!" Chizuru held Saitou tighter, squirming beneath him as she started to get used to him.

Then, it happened. Inside one of the tea rooms, the air was filled with the smell of sweat and sex. Soft muffled moans echoed as Saitou moved on from the tender touches to a more intense and harsher movement. The sensation was surreal; it felt so good and so right. Chizuru couldn't understand at all. She was so confused if it was her heart or her body that spoke for her.

"Saitou...-san.. ah!" Again and again, his name escaped her lips. It was beautiful, it aroused the samurai more and more.

"Chizuru." He quietly hissed.

The pacing became quicker now; both of them knew they were coming closer and closer to their climax. "Saitou-san...! Saitou-san...!"

With one last thrust, they both stiffened as they felt their sweet release.

Chizuru woke up in her quarters, back in her regular clothes and her body sore.  _What happened? Where..?_  Her eyes widened, she immediately looked down on her clothes then to her surroundings. "My clothes... this is... my room." The young woman got up and rushed to the mirror, observing her face. Her face was cleaned of her make-up, and she smelled of soap.  _How did I...?_

A sudden knock on the door made Chizuru jump, making her let out a soft yelp.  _Relax. I have to find Saitou-san._

Speak of the devil. As she opened the door, she was greeted by the tall dark-haired man that touched her ever so gently last night. Saitou looked calm, like he always did. But Chizuru noticed there was a change in the way he looked at her. It was more relaxed, more inviting.

"Saitou-san... how did I... what happened?" Chizuru asked nervously, looking at the commander anxiously.

"Don't worry. You fell asleep." Saitou began, his tone soothing. "I had Kimigiku-san change your clothes before I carried you to meet with the others. I told them you were tired and wanted to sleep, which explained you were no longer wearing your maiko get up."

Chizuru was amazed by how relaxed Saitou was. It was as if lying was his second nature and it came to him almost naturally.

"But I feel fresh, like I took a bath-"

"Senhime-san and Kimigiku-san came with us when we went home. They were the ones who cleaned you. They also changed your clothes as well."

For a moment Chizuru felt relief. The last thing she wanted to hear was that Saitou was the one that did everything. But even so, it made her realize that Saitou will always be Saitou regardless of the situation.

The samurai looked at her, the two exchanging silent stares for a while. He reached out first, caressing her cheek. "Chizuru."

Her cheeks turned into a dark shade of pink from the sound of her name, the samurai turned his back towards her. "Lunch has been served. Hijikata-sama... "There was a brief pause as Saitou said Toshizo's name, it was as if he was hesitating to say it. But there was no regret in his voice. "is awaiting your presence." He finally said.

The commander began to walk away, going to the hall that leads to the dining room. Realizing that she spaced out, Chizuru immediately caught up with Saitou, keeping her head down as she walked beside him. "T-Thank you... Saitou-san." She managed to say.  _You're thanking him for his compliment. That's it._  Chizuru attempted to convince herself. She wasn't sure if what happened between her and Saitou was something she should be thankful for. But there was one thing for certain, she was thankful to have someone love her so dearly.

As they reached the dining room, Saitou stood by the door first, quietly facing it until he whispered. "You're beautiful, Yukimura-kun."

There was a brief smile that lingered on his lips before he entered the room, the voices of the Shinsegumi greeting him as he did so. Chizuru stood frozen in the hallway, flustered and dumbfounded.  _Saitou-san! Why did you have to say something like that?_


End file.
